Applications and/or web based services generally utilize geolocation information to provide, for example, location based services such as directions and localized advertisements, shopping and/or other services. A user of a communication device running such applications may only have the capability to turn access to a location of the device on or off.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the figures.